A Mare's Stallion, A Lady's Man
by soul punisher
Summary: Against Spike's wishes, Soarin tests his luck with the fillies.


**As you have all noticed, I'm a very slow writer. Stories aren't as quick as they used to be either. But when get an idea, I have to type it up now don't I? Anyways, Soarin doesn't get enough love (or screen time for that matter), thus, we look into his love life. **

**Thanks to Dragon Aeon for the proofreading. Enjoy.**

**/**

"Good morning my number one assistant!"

Spike slowly opened his groggy eyes to a smiling Twilight. He quickly closed his eyes.

"C'mon Spike, it's time to get up."

"But it's Sunday… the day of the lazy, the day of the sleep..." A tired dragon rolled a bit in his basket-bed.

"It isn't healthy for you to stay bedbound all day Spike." Twilight stated in her usual tone. "And it's a beautiful sunny day outside!"

"But I'm tired…"

The purple pony narrowed a frown, "There's no way you can _still_ be tired. It's already ten, and you went to sleep early last night. Now get up!"

Spike didn't respond.

"Spike!"

He snored loudly.

"Spike!" she yelled pulling the covers off the dragon. Spike laid curled up on his bed, hoping that his caretaker would just give up and leave. Instead felt a pair of hooves tickle him from the sides. He instantly jerked and jolted at each pressure point, begging her to stop. Twilight, however, continued to enjoy her dragon's blissful misery, adding an evil smile to her face.

"T-twilight ha! St-ha haha stop please!" he pleaded.

"Now are you going to get up or am I going to have to tickle you more?" she placed her hooves back on the ground.

"O- haha.. okay… I'm up, I'm up." He stood up giggling.

"Good! Now here are some bits for breakfast." She turned over a pouch with ten bits, "Go get some fresh air." The unicorn hoofed the direction to the entrance door. Spike looked at the bits and then Twilight.

"Why is it that you want me up bright and early, but you don't want me out at night? I'm a nocturnal! Like Owlowiscious!"

The purple unicorn glared for an answer.

"Okay okay I'm leaving! Sheesh…"

/

"…and do you guys have fried rubies? No? Fine, I'll just have the pie _without _gems…" a slightly disappoint Spike handed a menu back to a finely-groomed yet dull waiter, who briskly trotted back to the kitchen.

"Would it really kill them to have some gemstones?" He began talking to himself, "I mean the choices are fine and all, but is this all ponies eat? Flowers, fruit and veggies? Ugh I hate veggies. What if I was a pony? Huh. That would be weird, walking on all fours. But I probably wouldn't have a taste for gems then would I? Maybe if they added some flavoring to it-"

"UGH GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The baby dragon turned his head to an angered mare yelling at a light blue pegasus. He apparently was not the only one staring at the two ponies, as the attention quickly grew public.

"I already told you I have a coltfriend!" Rose yelled once again.

The pegasus thought for a moment before responding. "Well, you look like the kinda mare that could use two!"

Infuriated, she took back a hoof, and threw a concentrated punch onto the stallion's face. The impact sent him across several yards, reaching to Spike's table. Rose simply turned and cantered as if nothing happened. A shocking few seconds passed before everypony else resumed their current duties, leaving Spike with a red-cheeked pegasus under his table. The dragon peered down next to his feet, "You alright?"

The flying pony groaned at bit before coming to his senses, trying to bring himself up. "Yeah. She-" he stopped his sentence and his body while attempting to sit up. He dropped himself to the ground and instead rolled out under the wooden table to avoid a concussion. He then stood up on his legs and looked back to Spike. "-she's totally into me."

Spike squinted, "Into you? She punched you!"

"Yeah, but it was a sucker punch. And I'm a sucker for love."

He wasn't sure what he meant, but chose to ignore it. "What did you say your name was?"

The pegasus gave a sly smile and took the seat across Spike. "Soarin."

"Spike." They shook hands/hooves as the waiter from earlier reappeared with a steaming hot cheery pie.

"Your pie sir."

"Thanks." Spike took a bite as the waiter turned to the dragon's most recent acquaintance.

"And for you sir?"

Soarin was practically drooling over the sight of Spike's meal. He almost missed what the waiter had asked, barely replying before being asked a second time. "I'll have what he's having!"

"Very good sir." The groomed stallion retreated back to the kitchen.

"…Soarin huh?" Spike thought deeply, searching in the back of his mind. "That name sounds familiar…"

The pegasus averted his attention from the pie. "Maybe you've heard it before. I'm with the Wonderbolts."

"Wonderbolts? So you're from Canterlot!"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm just not wearing the outfit right now. It's really tight and uncomfortable."

"So what are you doing all the way out here in Ponyville?"

"Well… I'm lookin' for some fillyfriends."

The baby dragon thought for a moment. "You can have more than one at a time?"

"_I_ can!" he laughed.

Again, Spike thought before asking another question. "Couldn't you have found one in Canterlot?"

"No way! Everypony knows Ponyville has the hottest mares around! Not to mention the highest mare-to-stallion ratio…"

Spike blinked. He hadn't truly put much thought on the subject. "R-really?"

"Yeah! Just look around you!" he waved out his hoof, "Aren't they hot?"

On cue, Spike turned his head to the left. He saw mares of multiple colors and hair styles talking and laughing, enjoying their meals. He turned to the right and saw the same thing. As a matter of fact, everypony expect for him and Soarin were mares, and to Spike, they virtually all looked the same. He turned back to the wonderbolt.

"I guess…"

"See? You should consider yourself to be a lucky dragon to live in such a wonderful part of esquestria!" the pegasus whole-heartedly stated as his fruity pie was delivered in front of his eyes.

"Your pie sir."

"Alright! Pie!" the cerulean pony hastily devoured his meal face first. The server was to report back to the kitchen until he was called once again.

"Uh waiter!" Soarin called, pulling himself from a half-eaten meal.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I have some more of this delicious pie?"

"Another pie, is it sir?"

"No, let me have… uh…" he pondered the next couple of seconds. "…pick a number."

"Sir?"

"Pick a number!"

"Er- twelve-"

"Alright I'll have twelve of them."

The waiter nearly lost his balance. "T-twelve pies sir?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked? You picked that number."

"V-very good sir!" he quickly rushed back to the kitchen as Soarin planted his face back into the remainder of his pie.

Spike took another bite before further questioning his company. "How many mares have you picked up so far?"

Soarin finished his pie and looked up with a cheery smeared face and a weak smile, "Uh… none. But, I've only just started! I'll have the entire town begging me to be their coltfriend by the end of the day."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "I don't know… considering what just happened, I bet you can't even get a smooch on the cheek by the end of the day."

"That a challenge?" the pegasus cleaned his face to reveal a cocky smile.

"Officially." Smirks were plastered on each other. The bell tower struck eleven in the distance as they both paid their shared of gold circles, and walked out the restaurant to begin the stake-less bet, leaving an irritated waiter balancing twelve pies on his back.

/

"Ah the park! A classic place to meet the mares!" Soarin proclaimed to the world.

"That one. Try her." Spike pointed to a light turquoise unicorn lying on a wooden park bench just across the two. Soarin quickly smelled his breath before trotting over to the target.

"Hey there unicornalicious." The blue pegasus greeted the unicorn by flexing his muscles and using what he called a "sexy" tone, "What's your name?"

"Um…Lyra-"

"The name's Soarin, and you have just won a free smooch on the lips. Interested? Of course you are."

Just as Lrya was to speak, an earth pony with a blue and fuchsia mane step between them. "Sorry but she's with me, and wherever she goes, I go." she told in a rather irked voice.

"I like were this is going…" Soarin smiled.

He instantly felt a hoof contact the same side his face encountered a hit earlier. The attack knocked him to the hard ground, causing him stare dizzily at imaginary stars. A confused Lyra and an upset Bon-Bon swiftly left the scene, allowing a laughing Spike to come by the wonderbolt's side.

"HAHAHA was that a sucker punch too? BWHAHA!"

"Uhh…maybe we should…try somewhere else…" Soarin held his face in discomfort.

/

"The spa! Now this is more I like it!" the pegasus smiled widely.

"Alright let's see what you can do here." Spike scratched his nose.

"Pfft. What a cakewalk… three mares guaranteed!" Soarin cracked his back before jumping up to the front desk, startling the blue coated worker. He placed his elbow on the table and his hoof to his chin.

"Hello there, I need some pretty ponies to walk on my spine. You see I have a…" he then hopped over the counter and held the clerk in an arched romantic dancing position, "…sensitive love spot."

Lotus flushed in a mix of embarrassment and anger, but managed to keep herself from assaulting the pegasus. "Uh, I'll mark you down for room five."

"And you'll be joining me won't you?" he kept his "sexy" voice.

"…sure…" she pushed him off her physique and into a nearby white room. She then pointed to a fluffy spa bed, "Lay here face down until another masseuse comes by-"

"You mean until _you_ come by, right?" he raised his eyebrows.

"R-right…" she hissed before returning to the front.

Soarin did lay his bulk prone but kept his head high, observing every movement the luscious mare cantered. His eyes then met with a green dragon peeping into the room, making sure he savored each and every moment of the wonderbolt's failure. The pegasus pouted a huff at his thick scaled friend, but remained cool and collect otherwise. He knew the bet was his; after all, he only needed one small kiss.

"Ah! Watch it! Are you giving me a massage or a beating?"

Soarin quickly turned to his left only to view a wall blocking the source of the voice. He hopped of his bed and, with Spike, peaked over into the other room. They found an annoyed deep blue unicorn yelling at a distressed pink masseuse just by the room over. His eyes widened at the sight of the gorgeous mares.

"You know what?" Aloe held in her seething rage, "I'm going to get a _special_ oil just for you…"

"Hmp, as if I deserve any less." Trixie grunted as other mare left the room.

"_Hmm…She looks like trouble…_Soarin carefully thought over before choosing to woo her or not.

"_Soarin likes trouble!"_

"Hey there blue and beautiful!" the winged pony flipped Trixie off her spa bed and into his arms. The magician wasn't sure if she was to be mad or flattered. Yet.

"You know, unicorns aren't the only ones that can do magic. I can do it through my lips. Care to try?" he puckered his lips close to hers.

Now she was sure.

Spike ducked as his friend quickly soared over him, through the window, and landed on the hard pavement outside the spa entrance. A fuming blue unicorn returned her spa bed for further pampering.

"Good thing this cobblestone ground broke my fall…" the cerulean pegasus weakly muttered while Spike exited the spa roaring in laughter.

"Real smooth there Soarin! HAHAhaha...ha...uh…Soarin? You okay? Soarin…? Helloooo?"

/

"Well, I didn't expect to be in a clinic anytime soon, but there's always hot nurses in clinics!" the bruised pegasus looked over to Spike who was sitting on a nearby chair.

"Heh, you're still going for a kiss with a punched out face like that?" Spike joked at his bed-rested friend.

"Trust me," Soarin brushed off his attack, "I'll be out of this place in ten minutes with two nurses in each of my arms. Fillies dig stallions that can take beatings. Be nice and I may just share with you!"

Spike hopped off his chair and leaned against the edge of patient's bed, "Okay, one, you got punched two times. You didn't go to war. They aren't just gonna make-out with you for that. And two, what do you mean _share_?"

Just then, a white earth pony with a red cross cutie mark walked into the room with a clipboard and pen clenched between her teeth. Her blue eyes kept on the now conscious stallion as she place her equipment on a nearby table.

"Oh good! You're awake now!" her cheerful voice rang. "My name is Nurse Redheart and I'll make sure you walk out of here in tip-top shape! Now if you would just tell me what happened-"

Soarin instantly spread his wings, knocking Spike over, and quickly flew to the medical pony. He cornered her against the wall, with one of his hooves at the hip and the other on the same wall.

"Hey there Nurse Red-hot-tamale, how about you and I play 'doctor'"?

"Uh…what?" She frowned a questionable glare.

"You may not be familiar with the rules, but don't worry, we'll start easy. How about some CPR?" He leaned in closer, hoping for a kiss. Instead he felt his lips contact a high speed clipboard, sending him back to the bead in a daze.

"Sir please," Redheart refrained from smacking him again, "just stay there and tell me what exactly happened… although I can probably guess..." she whispered the last part as earth pony assessed his facial damage.

"I was hit. A lot."

"Figures…" again, another whisper.

"But it's not all that bad! I'm kinda used to it." He boldly boasted by slapping himself. He painfully twitched.

"So you wanna explain why we're here then?" Spike held his head as he pulled himself up to the wonderbolt's side. In response, Soarin sharply opened his wing, sending the dragon airborne out of the room. A crash was heard in the hallway.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anything an icepack can't fix." The nurse exited the room after setting the clipboard down once again. She returned within the minute, a blue plastic icepack in hoof, and thought about the possible outcomes before carefully approaching her patient.

"This may sting a bit…" She managed to keep a soft voice while gently pressing the cold pack against Soarin's face. He immediately grunted and jerked his head back from the sudden frost, but readjusted his position and remained still for the rest of the pressure. Nurse Redheart however, felt as if his spasm were her fault.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No,no, it's fine honest. But…" he placed his hoof on top of hers to lower the cooling agent and looked her in the eyes, "…I think I need a little kiss on my booboo…" the wonderbolt slowly leaned toward her. In return, she forcefully shoved the ice pack into his face, causing him to wallow in discomfort and fall back onto the single bed. The medic towered over her patient in complete agitation.

"Ugh! You're perfectly health, now just leave before I have to do surgery on your sorry flank!" she lost her temper. The pegasus nervously complied before flying out the building at full speed. Outside, he met Spike, who dusted himself from earlier debris.

"Thanks for the flight." He sarcastically retorted.

Soarin chuckled. "No problem bro."

"So you give up yet? It's almost two o clock."

"Not a chance buddy. I still have the rest of the day, and I know a few other spots to try out." He replied as his stomach growled. "Eh… but let's get lunch first…"

/

"Isn't unhealthy to eat pie all the time?" Spike questioned the pegasus as both their dishes were served. Spike's was one of extra crispy hay fries whereas Soarin's was one of…well, pie.

"Good joke." His friend replied absentmindedly before smashing his snout to the pastry. Loudly devouring his meal, Soarin gripped the sides of the table in order to support his pie-thirsty demonic possession. Spike ignored his drastic methods of consumption.

Suddenly, the pegasus pulled from his meal, wiped his face, and turned to his left. "My Soarin senses are tingling."

At this, Spike left his fries and looked in the same direction. He a found a dark purple pony walking backwards, checking behind herself every so often, guiding a group of young fillies and colts through the dirt roads of Ponyville.

"Ms. Cheerilee, why are we taking a field trip of Ponyville if we already live here?" Twist lisped.

"Nopony likes a smart-flank Twist." She defended as the rest of class dragged themselves along. Even the cutie mark crusaders were exhausted.

Spike looked back at Soarin and Soarin looked back at Spike.

"Hey there Ms. Gorgeous." Soarin jetted over, slanting a blushing Cheerilee in him arms, "I know the three "r's", reading, writing, and rrrrrrr!" He purred.

"Ooooh! Ms. Cheerilee has a coltfriend!" Diamond Tiara teased her teacher as the students laughed along.

"Now, now children… behave." She commanded before turning back to the stallion, "Can I help you?"

"With your lips, yes." He inclined closer.

"Ah…" the teacher pulled back further at a similar rate, "…and you name is?"

"Soarin! I have a Ph.D in smooch-anomics."

"Well class," Cheerilee pushed off the pegasus and faced her students, "Let's _teach _ some manners."

"Yea-what?"

And on cue, a purple hoof clocked his face, temporarily contorting his appearance, sending him back under the table from which he came. The students cheered at the instant victory.

"Class, I think it's time we talk about stranger danger…"

Soarin painfully groaned, turning his head around and slowly opening his eyes to a baby dragon, who was laughing away – again. "This is the same way I met you this morning! HAHAHAHA!"

The wonderbolt planned on smacking him until a paper blew onto his face. Angrily, hastily, he uncovered his vision and brought the sheet into reading view. After catching a few keywords – and more importantly, an image, all the negative emotions drained from him. It was a flier for a late-afternoon musical performance by certain cellist in Ponyville. And she was _hot_.

"Laugh it up while you still can, I still know places to try."

/

Spike and Soarin stared at the grey bodyguard blocking the door to the cellist's room.

"So what's the plan? You've gotten this far so I'm sure you have something cooked up now right?" Spike asked eagerly, as he was rather excited to see Soarin getting beat.

"Pssh! Please. You act like I've never done this before!" The wonderbolt marched to the pegasus bouncer, who stared blankly at nothing. Soarin opened his mouth but quickly closed it at a nearer sight of the guard's pupil orientation. Her yellow eyes simply viewed in two different directions simultaneously. He waved his hoof in front of her face, expecting some response. Nothing came from the idle pony. She hadn't even blink at Soarin's actions. Now that he came to think of it, she hadn't blinked at all. A few seconds of thought passed, followed by a shrug. He slid behind the guard and with enough space, motioned Spike over. The dragon quickly obeyed. The two turned the knob to an unlocked door, revealing the same cellist from the flier sitting on a rather comfy stand. Octavia was grooming her mane when she heard her door open, and after a quick glance in the mirror, she turned around to a winged stallion and a small dragon at the room's entrance.

She wasn't sure how to initially respond. "W-what the- w-who are you and how did you-"

But she was cut off by Soarin's tactics; rush, hold, lean, and (hopefully) kiss.

"I was told a show was being held here today. That wouldn't happen to be backstage now would it?"

Ocatvia gave a small growl at Soarin's grip, leading the wonderbolt to prepare for impact. But instead of the expected punch, she looked behind him and yelled. "Muffins!"

"_Muffins?"_

Just then, he felt a hoof tap his shoulder. He turned around to a grey hoof. The force drew him a couple feet back, knocking his grasp off the cellist, who also gave a delayed punch. Both blows ultimately staggered him out of the room, and a promised future two would land if he hadn't left the building.

He spun himself to face the structure once again. "I don't even like classical anyways!"

"Give up now?" Spike came out with a muffin in hand.

"Never."

/

"Did I ever tell you how much I love clubs?" Soarin asked the baby dragon as he bobbed his head to the heavy music beats.

"Uh, no." Spike replied trying not to get lost with the crowds of raving ponies.

"Oh… well I love them! You know why?"

"Er, because of the hot fillies?" the dragon guessed whiling being consumed by the vast crowd.

"Because of the hot fillies!" he mindlessly reinstated. He continued to dance around the floor, searching for his next target. But his scavenge was no simple feat, as the mares his eyes encountered were all dancing with their coltfriends. He swayed his way through neon lights and colorful smoke to the opposite side of the room, hoping for a better selection. Still, he found all the fillies taken.

"_What the hay? I thought there were only a few colts in all of ponyville. Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to look somewhere else…"_

But it was then his body froze.

His hunt was cut short as he locked on sight with the DJ herself.

"_Of course! How could I have not seen it in the first place?"_

He zoomed over to music-maker's side, tapping her shoulder to gain her attention. At Soarin's touch she removed her headphones and turned her head to him. She brushed aside the dual blue mane which occasionally covered her eyes when "jamming too hard".

"Hey I used be a DJ once." the flying pony began, "How 'bout you take _my_ record for a spin?"

Vinyl kept a dull face while removing her tinted shades. Her half-open red eyes dimly stared at him. "You didn't seriously just say that, did you?

Soarin looked around before responding, as if it was some sort of trap. "Yeah."

The DJ blinked.

Soarin winked.

"No."

"No? No what?"

"No I'm not taking your 'record for a spin.'"

The pegasus pondered for a moment, choosing his next words carefully.

"Well how about I play you my favorite song? It's called 'the DJ kissed me and she thoroughly enjoyed it' remix." He propped his lips dangerously close to hers.

Irritated, Vinyl pushed him back and placed her headset on the wonderbolt. Smiling, she then turned the volume up to the max—just a bit over one-hundred-forty decibels—and pressed play. Soarin squirmed at the sheer volume and quickly detached the earphones to catch his breath, but the DJ threw a hoof to his face, knocking him to the dance floor. He speedily scampered out the club to avoid anymore injuries. Outside, he encountered his dragon friend who was lying on the ground, mumbling in disappointment.

"I hate being a baby. Stupid clubs…"

"Ugh, I don't know how much longer my face can take this… at least _you _aren't the one getting punched all the time."

"So you give up then?" Spike sat up.

"No, no. Not just yet…" he spoke as the bell tower struck nine.

/

"Where there's dresses, there's smokin' hot mares, and where there's smokin' hot mares, there's Sorain!" Exclaimed the pegasus as he peered his surroundings inside the Carousel Boutique. For once, he was glad the dress shop was open so late.

Spike didn't reply, as found himself far from Soarin's words, lost in a beautiful bliss, enticed by the elegant figure of the shop owner. The flying pony looked to the dragon and followed his line of sight with his own eyes. He smiled at the goal and chuckled as he made way toward a unicorn positioned behind an ironing board. Spike was to stop him, but then realized the pegasus didn't have a chance in the first place. "Maybe this'll be another laugh…"

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique," Rarity accented as she hung a newly ironed dress on a hanger above, safely set down her hot iron next to another wrinkled dress, and took off her glasses. She walked forth a bit as the wonderbolt approached, "how may I help you? Are you looking for something in particular or-"

He then jumped to her side and wrapped a hoof around her neck. The unicorn was dumbfounded by the sudden action. She subconsciously stared at him as he brought his nuzzle dangerously closer to hers, causing her to lightly redden.

"You look pretty, I look pretty, let's go to my place and _stare_ at each other."

Rarity immediately came to her senses, grabbing the iron and smashing it against the flirter's face. Soarin came crashing down onto his common friend (the ground), gripping his much injured face. _"Why do they always hit my face?"_

"Hooligan…" the unicorn muttered in disgust before returning behind the ironing board. The failed seducer weakly limped out the front doors to safety. Spike, who was snickering behind a palm, followed him outside. Soarin hastily propped himself up on all four and looked at his dragon friend through one normal and one black eye. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you enjoying this?" anger hinted from his speech.

"Enjoying what?"

"Me getting beat up by every mare in the town?"

"…Honestly…yeah…"

Soarin flinched. "You know what? Why don't you do it? Yeah, you try getting a kiss!"

Spike smiled. How hard could it be?

"Alright, who?"

"Her." The wonderbolt pointed at Rarity. "You were drooling over her a minute ago, so let's see some action!"

Spike swallowed hard. If he was asked to flirt with any other mare he would be completely fine, but Rarity – the absolutely, positively, most-beautiful pony in all of Equestria Rarity? This was definitely no small feat for him. He began fumbling his fingers as he slowly paced back inside the building while his battered partner sat back from afar.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh…" he rubbed his sore eye. "Ow… I think I may have to go back to the clinic…"

Meanwhile in the Carousel Boutique, Spike was sweating bullets as he came closer to Rarity. He counted each of his steps and made sure they were small, slow and even. Once an appropriate distance, he stopped and watched her iron a certain dress with precision and swiftness, assuring another perfect article of clothing to her collection. She placed the iron upright and suspended the dress neatly on the overhead hanger before catching a baby dragon staring at her.

"Oh why hello there Spike, how are you doing this fine evening?" The unicorn sauntered forth smiling.

"Uh, fine, um- yeah fine h-how are you my sweet- I mean R-Rarity, h-how are you Rarity?"

"Why I am quite well myself, thank you for asking. Might I ask why you are sweating? Are you alright?"

Spike's eyes widened as his spine straightened. "Uh y-yeah I'm perfectly fine! Haha… say um Rarity, I was wondering if, well, I know you're busy and all and I know I'm just a baby and all, but if it's alright with you, um, w-will… will you…"

"…will I what?"

This was it. The moment of truth. The moment he dreamt of.

He swallowed hard.

"Will you go out with me?"

She hardened her smile. "I would love to."

"R-really?" He almost shouted in excitement. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"YES!" the dragon jumped with joy. He could care less about the stupid bet; he was just accepted "the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria"! One wouldn't be wrong to say he was glowing.

"But I do have a lot of work that needs to be finished by tomorrow morning, so I'm afraid it will not happen tonight."

"Well what about tomorrow night?" he remained optimistic.

"Yes. Tomorrow night would be splendid." Rarity giggled at Spike's absolute radiance.

"Alright!" Spike then turned around to exit, "See you tomorrow night!"

"Oh and Spike…" he heard his name being called by the unicorn. He was then telepathically levitated from his spot, turned to her, and released just mere inches from her face. "…this is for the record."

She planted a soft, quick kiss onto his lips. It felt like a dream come true, a surreal, unimaginable, fantastic, breath-taking dream come true. It was short, but truly magical. The young dragon dizzily stammered back, blushing heavy shades of red.

"Remember, tomorrow night." She winked before a daydreaming Spike left the building.

Soarin's jaw was still agape as he saw Spike exited the shop. The dragon continued to fantasize until he saw the pegasus stare at him in utter astonishment. It was then Spike came to his senses and gave a sluggish smirk.

"I won."

"I don't believe it… you actually got a kiss…" the cerulean pegasus stated in shock. "T-teach me how you did it. Teach me!"

Spike put his hands on his hips and grinned, "Well… it's all about the technique-"

But before Spike could continue his lesson, an orange wonderbolt landed front of the two.

"There you are Soarin." Spitfire spoke in an angered tone.

"Oh here we go!"

"I've been looking for you all day and night. You missed practice!"

"But it's Sunday-"

"Don't 'but it's Sunday' me! Now come on you big baby, let's get your flank back to Canterlot. You have a lot of explaining to— what happened to your face?

"Uh, nothing, just fell down. Eighttimes."

Spitfire sighed as she turned herself around and flew off into Luna's night sky. Soarin looked to Spike and smiled. "We should hang out more."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

And with that, the wonderbolt followed his partner into the dark sky, leaving a very pleased Spike. The dragon stood outside a few minutes longer to recollect his thoughts, replaying the previous moments over and over again in his head, before heading back home. Half an hour later, Spike expected himself resting in his comfortable basket-bed with the lights out and Twilight catching up on late night reading. Instead he came to an upset unicorn waiting for him in front of the entrance door, tapping her hooves impatiently.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked sharply as her household owl landed on top of her head.

"Outside." He bluntly replied.

"Don't get smart with me Spike."

"What? You told me to go outside and get breakfast and fresh air. So I did."

"Yes, for the morning!" She vented her anger into the night, petrifying the owl enough to fly back inside. "You were gone for the entire day! Owlowiscious and I were looking for you! You had us worried sick!"

"Oh… right…well, I have your change from earlier today..." Spike sheepishly withdrew two bits from his pouch, trying to avoid any further aggravation upon his caretaker. "Hehe…"

Twilight was not amused.

"Bed. Now."

"Fine." The dragon sluggishly walked in the library as the purple pony shut the door behind him.

He yawned as he reached his basket-bed, dropping the empty pouch on the floor and throwing himself on the plush blankets. He knew Twilight was still preaching to him about the dangers of the night, but he learned how to tune out her lectures about a year ago. He wrestled the bed works a bit before finding an acceptable position to fall asleep on. Within the minute, Spike subdued to a well-deserved slumber. The unicorn hushed herself at the dragon's wild snoring. She quietly approached her sleeping assistant with a warm smile.

"Good night my number one assistant."


End file.
